


my friend

by aoiichii



Series: Fodlan Blends [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tea Shop, Genderfluid Byleth, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, Jeralt Reus Eisner Lives, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, after post timeskip, pre timeskip, will add more character tags when they appear and have significant roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: “Can’t give you full points, unfortunately~ A two out of three isn’t all that bad though -” he paused for a moment, “-is what I’d like to say. But that tea was really yummy. You must be really good at reading people~”“...Liar.”Byleth didn’t miss the way Claude’s eyes widened just a fraction before he smirked at them.“Oho~? I’ve been called out so easily~?”~~~Born from wondering why I kept seeing so many Coffeeshop AUs, the whole thing sort of ran away from me.





	my friend

“... We’re closed.”

From across the counter space that had just moments ago been covered in multiple pots of tea, Byleth found themself being stared at. The sounds of the heavy downpour outside, rain colliding with the pavement in an erratic beat, were abruptly cut off as the door clicked shut behind the three strangers.

Rather than continue to stare back, Byleth dropped their gaze to the counter and their task of wiping it down. It was the last day they and their father would be in this space so it was only fair that they cleaned it up for the next popup that would inhabit the space. There was a slight tick of annoyance when they noted that they would have to mop the floor again since the strangers were now dripping all over the entrance, but the feeling was quick to pass.

Most feelings were.

Byleth wasn’t sure how it was for others, but their own emotions never really stayed long. They only knew it was strange because they had heard other kids say as much when they had been younger, before their father had run off the ‘bullies’.

“Ah… a-apologies. We were searching for a respite from the weather. If we may trouble you for just a moment until the rain has lightened…?”

A glance up from their work showed that the blonde boy of the group had spoken. To his credit, he really did look like he was sorry that they had tracked water into the shop with them. It would probably be cruel to turn them back out to brave the weather when it was apparent that none of their group had an umbrella in their possession.

“We’re actually on a field trip right now. But the rain started up and everyone ran off in different directions, haha, we won’t be in your hair long - our babysitter is probably already looking for us.”

Byleth’s gaze traveled from the one boy to the other as they spoke, taking in his wide smile and the arm he threw around the first boy’s shoulders, despite the grimace that passed over the blonde’s face. Mm, that probably wasn’t very comfortable with all their wet clothes. Though now that it had been brought up… Byleth supposed that did explain why they all had similar crests printed on their jackets.

There was a sound from the backroom and Byleth turned to greet their father as the girl turned back to the boys, her words carrying a certain heat that belied her frustration as she chewed into one of them, a Claude that had apparently run off first and caused them to get separated. There was an answering laugh that almost completely drowned out a sigh of exasperation.

“...Papa…” was the whisper soft greeting that Byleth uttered as Jeralt emerged, his eyebrow raised in question.

“Huh… I thought I heard voices. What’re you kids doing just standing around over there? Come on then, sit down. If you’re already in here then make yourselves comfortable.”

Blowing out a breath, Jeralt leaned over the counter Byleth had wiped down and hummed at the sight of the rain. He definitely wouldn’t want to be out in that if he could help it. As he leaned back, Byleth noted the way his eyes lingered over the school crest on the students’ jackets - the light of recognition in them.

“Garreg Mach Private Academy students hm? You’re pretty far from your school.”

He motioned with a nod of his head to the chairs in front of the counter before turning to the water heater and turning it back on. They hadn’t turned it off too long ago so it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes to heat back up to the right temperature. There was a shuffle of shoes and bags being put down before the stools were pulled out - one making a low screech as it was pulled back - and the three were seated.

“As we were telling your… assistant? We got separated from our classes because of the rain. If you know of our academy, then you must know that we often take trips to other cities for competitions and events.”

Byleth crouched down under the counter as the girl replied to their father and retrieved a couple of canisters, setting them on the countertop. Silently they turned to the drying racks and retrieved teacups and teapots, gently setting them beside the canisters. Under a watchful pair of green eyes, Byleth measured out a serving of different loose teas into each teapot before letting Jeralt take the pots to fill with water.

“Hey, what’s your name? Do you go to school around here? Are you working here part-time?”

The unapologetically smiling boy was leaning forward over the counter, almost close enough to invade Byleth’s personal space. They blinked back at him, considering how to answer the questions - whether they should actually answer them. It didn’t seem necessary...

“Claude, don’t crowd them!” The blonde boy reached over to tug Claude back into his seat by the back of his jacket, “My apologies, my classmate has never been very good at curbing his questions.”

“Aww, just admit you’re curious too Dimitri! Get some insight into how the local schools are like~” As he was tugged back, Claude dropped back obediently into his seat, propping his head up with a palm. “Might give us a bit of a look into how their debate teams might try to attack~”

It looked like Dimitri was considering Claude’s words before he shook his head and cleared his throat, cheeks flushing a light pink.

“W-well, while I am loathe to admit that you may have a point, I don’t believe such tactics will be necessary. Our debate teams are well prepared for anything that might come their way.”

“Hehe, I’m flattered you think so highly of us~”

“...I must correct my statement. I believe that Edelgard and Hubert are always well prepared for anything that might come their way.”

“Is this because of that one time I had Lorenz sub in for me? It is, isn’t it?

While the two bantered back and forth over these ‘debate teams’ and a ‘Lorenz’ that had apparently very nearly cost them a win when he went off on a very long tangent and gotten disqualified, Byleth smoothly set saucers in front of each student before gently easing a matching teacup and teaspoon onto each dish. Normally they would also pair each tea with a sweet of some kind, but as they had been closing up shop there weren’t any left that they could offer.

A small sugar bowl and a small dish with little containers of half-and-half were set on the counter next. Like with the sweets, a dish of lemon slices would also normally be offered, but also like the sweets there just weren’t any left. The teapots were then retrieved and Byleth poured a neat amount of tea out into each cup, before placing the respective teapots within reaching distance of each student.

“Oh, thank you, but we haven’t ordered these.”

As Byleth set down the third teapot, the girl had taken her attention away from Jeralt and noticed the steaming cup of tea before her. Byleth silently nodded at her thanks as Jeralt waved his hand.

“It’s on the house, you three look like you could do with some warming up.”

“That is… your hospitality is appreciated.”

“Thank you/Thanks for the tea!” was chorused out before teacups were picked up.

Jeralt laughed easily, always so much more expressive than Byleth. Much to his amusement, he could see there was a certain tension in Byleth’s shoulders as the conversation momentarily dwindled in favor of the freshly brewed tea. As often as it had happened by now, there was always a certain way Byleth’s shoulders would lift the slightest bit with nervousness whenever they were asked to decide on a brew for a customer. As hard as it had been for his child to connect with others, Jeralt knew - had always known - that Byleth didn’t like to disappoint. He couldn’t help the fond look and the way he reached out to pat the top of Byleth’s head as they waited for the students’ reactions.

There was a gentle clink of china and a sigh, the expressions across their faces seemed good actually.

“You must be exceptional at your job, being able to pick out my favourite tea when you’ve barely spoken with me,” the girl spoke, a friendly enough smile on her lips. “This is earl grey isn’t it?”

Byleth’s head tilted forward under Jeralt’s hand, a nod of acknowledgment.

“...I am still learning.”

Ah, Jeralt took his hand back with a wider grin upon his lips. Byleth was pleased that they’d gotten her’s right.

“Excuse me, my name is Edelgard. I don’t think I’ve caught yours?”

“Byleth.”

“Ah! No fair! You answered the princess!”

Attention was quickly shifted back to the most vocal of the three, Claude once again leaning against Dimitri’s shoulder as he pouted, trying to appear put off - though the smile that was threatening to break across his expression certainly didn’t help his ruse. Dimitri seemed to be used to Claude’s antics as he supported Claude’s weight while sipping at his own tea. Byleth couldn’t help but note that with the way Claude was perched if Dimitri just tugged his shoulder out of Claude’s grip, the other boy would probably fall on his face.

“This is chamomile, I’m surprised you’ve picked out my favourite as well,” Dimitri spoke up, his expression almost delighted. “Ah, I am Dimitri, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The kid’s not bad are they?” Jeralt clapped his hand to Byleth’s back. “They’re probably better than their old man already, kid’s always had a knack for choosing tea.”

“Have you two worked together long?” Edelgard asked politely, her hands reaching forward to refill her cup.

The scent of tea in the air was calming. The different brews had their own distinct notes and carried a certain warmth to them that urged the awkward atmosphere that had once filled the space to unwind and turn into one more comfortable and relaxing.

“Long? I guess you could say that…” The older man seemed to be quite amused by the questions, at the curiosity the students’ had for Byleth. People didn’t usually ask much about them, put off by their penchant for silence.

Over the years it had only been him and Byleth for the longest time, traveling all over and trying new teas, seeing how different leaves were curated and prepared. Schooling had been the tougher ordeal, but Byleth was a smart kid - and that wasn’t Jeralt’s bias speaking. After bouncing around through a couple public schools, Jeralt had signed Byleth up for online homeschooling instead. The kid had surprised him with how fast they had progressed through their lessons.

And now here they were, running pop-up tea shops in the cities of Fodlan that they stopped in on their travels.

It wasn’t the ideal life for a kid to grow up in, Jeralt knew. Byleth never had a good chance to connect with others their age and to make relationships of any kind. Though they never complained about it, even when Jeralt asked.

Actually… Byleth was about the same age as these students weren’t they? They’d finished their high school lessons and testings a couple of years earlier with their advanced classes so Jeralt hadn’t been keeping great track of the birthdays that passed but if he had to hazard a guess, they probably were only a few years older if any.

“...the rain,” Byleth noted out loud, before ducking under the counter to return the canisters of tea to their proper locations. As Jeralt checked the windows to see the downpours had lightened up to more of a shower, his eyes caught briefly on the steady gaze the last boy had on Byleth.

Oh?

Slapping a hand down abruptly to the counter, Jeralt felt rather smug as the boy’s eyes jumped away from Byleth and met his gaze. The sudden quiet in the shop was expected of course as all eyes turned to him, Byleth’s head cocking to the side from where they were peering up at him. The flash of realization and sheepishness that passed through the boy’s eyes when he realized exactly what Jeralt had seen was enough for the father to straighten up and clap his hands together.

“Finish up your tea, kids. It’s getting late so we’ll walk you back to where your school is staying. If your escorts haven’t found you by now, we might as well make it easier for them and bring you back in one piece.”

Jeralt and the students filled the shop’s interior with chatter once again while the tea things were cleaned up. Moving to linger just under the shop’s awning as Byleth mopped up the water they had left behind, Jeralt handed over two umbrellas to the students.

“You’ll have to share, we’ve only got three umbrellas in the shop.”

Taking his chance, Claude grabbed one of the umbrellas from Dimitri’s hand and casually slung his arm across Byleth’s shoulder as they turned around from locking the shop’s door. Furrowing their brow, Byleth let his arm linger for a moment before shrugging it off.

“I’ve got dibs on our new friend~ Your highnesses can share one~” Claude decided, undeterred. Jeralt had to give him points for not being scared to pull a stunt like that despite him standing right there.

Edelgard and Dimitri, however, were not as amused by Claude’s stunt and both protested the pairings. Somehow it ended up with all three students staring at Byleth, leaving the final decision to them. When Byleth looked over to Jeralt, he whistled to himself and popped his umbrella open, beginning to walk off in the direction of the hotel the students were staying in.

He could play the overprotective father all he wanted, but he couldn’t keep Byleth away from everything. And something like this would be good for them, the students genuinely seemed like they wanted to get along with Byleth.

“So, please choose which of us you would like to walk with.”

What kind of situation was this?

Byleth’s gaze darted between the three students. Edelgard had been polite the entire visit, keeping up small talk with Jeralt and had impeccable manners it seemed. Dimitri had been very kind and considerate, trying to keep a leash on Claude so that he wasn’t in Byleth’s space the whole time. And Claude… had been curious and probing the whole time.

While Byleth wouldn’t be too bothered walking with any of them… if they really had to choose…

“...Claude then.”

There was a moment of silence where even the chosen one himself seemed stunned.

“Whoa, really?” he asked, recovering quickly and grinning. Byleth studied his grin silently as the other two sighed.

“If he proves to be an annoyance to you, don’t feel bad about pushing him into a puddle and leaving him behind,” Edelgard advised as Dimitri opened up their umbrella and waited for her to join him. “He’ll get up and bounce back with no problem.”

Soon it was just Byleth and Claude still standing under the awning.

“Guess we should head off too then?” Claude asked before opening up their umbrella and waiting for Byleth to step under it before they started walking, bringing up the rear of their little group. “Can you believe the princess though? I mean, sure, water won’t actually _hurt_ me, but we just got dry! It’d be super uncomfortable to get all wet again!”

What kind of answer was Byleth supposed to give to that? Claude’s eyes studied their face before he grinned again, chuckling.

“I trust that you wouldn’t do that to me though. Or you wouldn’t have hesitated to kick us out of your shop when we ran in and dripped water everywhere.”

Byleth once again didn’t respond, placing a hand on Claude’s arm to direct him around a large puddle in their path instead. The boy’s observations weren’t wrong at any rate.

“Though speaking of the shop~ That was pretty impressive, getting the highnesses’ favourite teas right on the first go.”

Ahh, Byleth turned their head slightly, glancing between where they were walking and Claude’s face. He hadn’t given his opinion earlier before Edelgard had distracted Jeralt with questions.

“Bet you’re wondering how you did with mine, yea?” Claude hummed. Though there was mirth in his voice and a smile on his lips, there was still…

“Can’t give you full points, unfortunately~ A two out of three isn’t all that bad though -” he paused for a moment, “-is what I’d like to say. But that tea was really yummy. You must be really good at reading people~”

“...Liar.”

Byleth didn’t miss the way Claude’s eyes widened just a fraction before he smirked at them.

“Oho~? I’ve been called out so easily~?”

Claude shuffled closer to Byleth to avoid another person walking past, their shoulders brushing at their closer proximity.

“You’re right though. You made me a berry blend of some kind, right? It is a really tasty blend, but not my favourite.”

That was the truth. Byleth’s lips turned down at the corners, “Then… which -”

“Ah-ah-ah~” Claude interrupted Byleth’s question, this time the one to take Byleth’s arm and pull them even closer as a car drove past, sending a wave of water over their shoes. “I’m not going to tell you my favourite, haha. You can think on it and try again the next time I visit~”

The next time? But the shop was closed for the rest of their stay here and they would be heading up to Faerghus next - when would there be a next time? There was a flutter of something - an uncomfortable, queasy sort of feeling - in Byleth’s chest that made their frown worse.

They tried to find the words to express that a next time might not be possible, but Byleth found that their voice was gone again. No words would come to them to be articulated, and they could only stare back blankly at Claude’s smile.

“Speaking of favourites though, why di-”

“AH! THERE YOU ARE!”

All conversation was forgotten at the sudden yelling. Claude angled the umbrella they shared back to see that they had caught up with Jeralt, Edelgard, and Dimitri, who had all stopped walking as a man ran up to them. He was completely soaked, from the rain or sweat - probably both, and had to stop for a moment to lean against his knees and catch his breath.

“The rest! Of the class has! Already returned! Where - haaaaah - where have the three of you been?!”

The man was yelling his question out in parts between gasps of air before he’d straightened up, so he didn’t realize that Jeralt was the one immediately in front of him and not the students he was seeking. Jeralt, on the other hand, had gotten a good look and quite an earful of the man - his expression pulling down in exasperation. When he’d decided to bring the students back, he’d hoped to be able to do it quickly without running into one of the staff members.

“Ah! You!”

Byleth watched with interest piqued as the man straightened up and caught sight of Jeralt. The way his eyes roved over his face before the largest smile split his own face.

“You’re -! Is that really you Jeralt?! Do you remember me? It’s Alois!”

Someone that knew their father? Someone from their father’s past that Byleth knew little of?

“Yea, yea. I remember you Alois. Lower your voice, it’s late already.”

“Then that person over there, the kid with Mr. Riegan… is that -?”

“Ah. My kid. They’re called Byleth.”

“To think I’d run into you here and that you’d find our missing students!” Alois looked like he was on the verge of tears. “It must be fate!”

“Uhm, sir? Do you know this man and hi- wait your kid?” Dimitri cut himself off mid-question and glanced back to Byleth, looking between father and child. Now that was a reaction that Byleth and Jeralt were both used to. They didn’t take much after their father in looks, but apparently they looked a lot like their mother. Or at least that’s what Jeralt had told them.

“Oh my, I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I didn’t realize!” Edelgard added, cheeks pink with embarrassment as she recalled calling Byleth an assistant.

“Heeh~ You two don’t really look alike huh?” Claude commented, though Byleth noted that he didn’t seem as surprised as the other two.

“Do I know him?” Alois looked almost scandalized by the question that had been half asked. “Why! Jeralt here is the best coach that has ever graced Garreg Mach’s halls! While he was teaching and coaching at the academy, the teams brought in the most championship wins in the academy’s history!”

As he turned eager eyes to Jeralt once more, Byleth watched their father’s eyes close in resignation.

“Please Jeralt! You _have_ to come back to the academy with us!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat or scream at/with me, you can find me on twitter (@runawithagun).


End file.
